<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ineffable Playlists by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715512">Ineffable Playlists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Playlist, Spotify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанмикс</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Два ангела</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Длительность:</b> 8 треков/31 мин.<br/><a href="https://www.saatchiart.com/paintings"> Источник арта для обложки</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
  <a href="https://imgbox.com/ApDWTZOs"></a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>1. Мельница — Ангел<br/>
2. Сплин — Бог устал нас любить<br/>
3. Сплин — Линия жизни<br/>
4. Полина Гагарина — Кукушка<br/>
5. Наутилус Помпилиус — Крылья<br/>
6. Наутилус Помпилиус — Золотое пятно<br/>
7. Пилот — Два ангела<br/>
8. Мельница — Одной крови</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://music.apple.com/ru/playlist/%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%B0-%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B0/pl.u-d2b05VjsGjEm6m">Слушать на Apple Music</a> || <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/users/teamgoodomens/playlists/1000">Яндекс.Музыка</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. End Of All Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Длительность:</b> 16 треков/1 час 7 мин.<br/><a href="https://stldruggie.tumblr.com/post/168420043195/via-stldruggie">Источник арта для обложки </a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
<a href="https://imgbox.com/BWLfsbnQ"></a>
</p>
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>1. Depeche Mode — Personal Jesus<br/>
2. Ghost — From the Pinnacle to the Pit<br/>
3. Muse — Apocalypse Please<br/>
4. Rammstein — Engel<br/>
5. Glass Animals — Black Mambo<br/>
6. Eurythmics — Missionary Man<br/>
7. Depeche Mode — Angel<br/>
8. Rammstein — ZEIG DICH<br/>
9. Ghost — Faith<br/>
10. R.E.M. — Losing My Religion<br/>
11. Lorde — Everybody Wants to Rule the World<br/>
12. Smashing Pumpkins — The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning<br/>
13. HIM — Circle of Fear<br/>
14. Thirty Seconds to Mars — End Of All Days<br/>
15. Voxcetera &amp; Jane Hopkins — Psalm 23<br/>
16. Queen — I Want It All<br/>
</p>
  <p>
<a href="https://music.apple.com/ru/playlist/end-of-all-days/pl.u-e98lGLqFZJqyYy">Слушать на Apple Music</a><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Проголосовать за работу можно до 15.08 включительно по <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform">ссылке</a></p><p>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>